Classy Dinner
by Skaiaa
Summary: It's a family dinner but Roxas can't keep his hands to himself. A trip to the men's room might just solve their problems. RokuSo - Oneshot.


**Warnings:** blowjobs, rimming, public sex, incest. Yup, that's about it, enjoy.

I haven't written anything smutty or pornographic in a while so i needed to flex those abilities. It would be much appreciated if you told me how i did!

* * *

"We shouldn't-"

"Yes, we should."

"Roxas someone'll _hear_."

"Shh, not if you're quiet."

"But-_ah!_"

"Hush."

How had a night out with the family gone so horribly wrong? Or perhaps horribly right, depending on your perspective. And if you were going from Roxas' perspective, you'd probably be saying horribly right.

The two boys had been asked to dinner with their mother and father, something about celebrating an anniversary. They had begrudgingly untangled themselves from each other on the couch, getting dressed in semi-formal clothes before being swept off to some fancy restaurant.

It had been a long drive, Sora dozing off on Roxas' shoulder on the drive over, but they'd made it at last.

There had apparently already been reservations for four, the twins sharing a look that said they both knew they were going to be dragged here whether or not they'd accepted.

They'd ordered fancy little dishes from an elaborate menu that had things that had the two boys snickering over the pronunciations. They'd tried to order the simplest stuff they could find, but even that turned out to be fillets and mashed potatoes with 'seasonal vegetables.'

The boredom probably had a lot more to do with it than either of them would admit.

It had started out as an accidental brush of their legs, the twins sitting across from their mother and father in a booth. Sora had shifted out of habit, and Roxas had immediately picked up on the prospect of a distraction.

He moved his left leg with more purpose, pressing his thigh up against Sora's and making the brunet twitch. A questioning glance quickly changed to a warning one, but Roxas did not heed it.

His hands dropped into his lap, pretending to smooth over the napkin in his lap before casually reaching over to Sora's. Resting on his brother's knee, the blond was just a touch disappointed when Sora didn't react this time. He took it as more of a challenge than anything, sliding his hand further up to rest against his upper thigh.

He heard a light intake of break, and was pleased to know he was getting to his twin.

He pointedly refused to meet Sora's glare, which he knew would be accusatory and frustrated. He instead kept an eye on their parents, who in turn, kept their eyes on each other.

Seventeen years and they were still madly in love. Kudos, Roxas thought.

His attention was brought back to Sora though, when the brunet's breath hitched. Roxas hadn't realized he had been squeezing his inner thigh but that soft noise made him repeat the gesture more firmly. He felt Sora tremble once, and not long after there was a hand resting on top of his.

The blond couldn't be sure if it was encouragement or not, but the warmth was welcome as he trailed his fingers further up a pair of black jeans. Fingers dancing just a breath away from the prize, Roxas paused, squeezing roughly and watching with a smile as Sora bit his lip.

Feeling rather bold, his hand slipped up, resting on top of a slight bulge and squeezing softly. He was rewarded with the gorgeous sound of tiny whimper and quickly glanced at his parents to see if they'd picked up on it. They hadn't, chattering animatedly about the promise of food that should have been arriving in the next twenty minutes.

Roxas pressed on, slowly massaging his younger twin through his pants and relishing in the feeling of Sora's nails digging into the back of his hand.

Sora was panting softly, staring hard at his full glass of water as Roxas rubbed him under the table. Feeling like pushing his luck, the blond slowed down, directing his gaze to the ceiling. He looked carefully bored, but his fingers were now focused on undoing the button on his brother's jeans.

The brunet's fingers drifted warningly to his wrist, holding his hand in place. He wasn't pushing Roxas away though, so he took that as a sign that he was still in the clear to keep going.

He slowly undid the zipper, taking his time so as to muffle the quiet sound. He knew he was being paranoid about the noises, but they couldn't be too careful.

With the zipper out of the way, Roxas slipped his hand in, purposefully staying outside his brother's boxers and rubbing him through the thin checkered fabric. The brunet's other hand rested on the table, fist clenched around nothing as he clearly struggled to keep his breathing under control.

Roxas smirked to himself, casually propping his chin up on the table with his right hand.

He was hard, but so was Sora, and he figured that his twin was having a harder time with the stimulus.

Unable to hold himself back now, Roxas finally dipped his hand into the slit on his brother's boxers and gently eased his length out into the open air. He felt Sora shiver at the cold, letting out a soft noise and instantly biting his lip to muffle it.

Roxas had to bite back his own moan at the way Sora was acting.

He paused his ministrations for a moment; fingers loosely wrapped around his brother's cock and feeling him throb.

It was funny to think that if someone chose that exact moment to look under the table, there would be quite a sight to behold. Roxas didn't even have his hands down his pants anyone, Sora was standing at attention right in the open.

He finally pushed forward, stroking his hand up and down at a leisurely pace and watching as Sora jerked. Roxas knew it was taking his brother everything he had not to buck into his hand.

He lazily dragged his thumb over the tip, thumbing the slit gently and smearing beads of precum over the head. Sora looked like he was about to burst, flushed red and panting and looking horribly suspicious.

Roxas couldn't help himself.

He leaned over, pressing his lips up against Sora's ear with a smirk.

"Didn't know you were hot for this shit, huh. Does it turn you on? Having mom and dad right there? Knowing they could catch you at any moment? And here you are, whimpering like a little virgin with wet panties. How's it feel, _Sora_?" Roxas purred, voice barely even a whisper below the din of the restaurant.

And that was it. That was all it took to tip Sora over the edge, Roxas having lowered his other hand below the table to catch Sora's release with one of the fancy cloth napkins. The waitress was going to get a kick out of that.

The brunet let out a particularly loud moan, catching their parents' attention and causing the two adults to look over at them, identical worried expressions on their faces.

"Sora? Are you alright hunny?" Their mother asked, leaning over the table to get a closer look at her son. It was clear she'd noticed the light sheen of sweat on his forehead and the brilliant red to his cheeks because she bit her lip and turned to her husband as Sora stayed quiet. Roxas wondered if he was trying to find his voice.

"Are you feeling sick?" Their dad asked, Roxas taking the little conversation gap as an opportunity to tuck Sora back inside his pants and do up the zipper and button. God bless being ambidextrous.

"N-no. I just need to use the washroom. Wash my face or something, I'm just feeling kind of hot." Sora supplied, voice shaky but fairly believable for the most part.

Their parents seemed satisfied with that, and Roxas stood to let Sora slide out of the booth. The brunet was pointedly not looking at him, and Roxas smiled to himself and subtly adjusted his own hard on. He casually picked up the napkin, balling it up in his hand for later.

"I'll go check up on him, see if he's really okay." Roxas said, excusing himself and earning a pat on his shoulder from his mother for being such a caring twin and all that.

Roxas followed after the retreating form of his brother, idling outside the bathroom itself for a while before entering to find Sora indeed washing his face. The brunet ignored him, going about his business as Roxas walked up next to him and washed his own hands and disposed of the napkin.

Sora shut off the tap, drying his face with a sheet of paper towel and looking at himself and Roxas in the mirror.

There was silence for a long moment before Sora finally spoke.

"You're a jackass, you know that?"

Roxas chuckled, slinging an arm around Sora's waist and tugging him in the direction of the stalls. They were luckily empty but Sora shook his head anyways.

"Please?" Roxas asked, hand slipping from his brother's waist and finding the brunet's hand instead. Sora worried at his bottom lip and glanced at the stall before looking back to Roxas. There was more silence, in which Roxas was able to pull his twin into the stall furthest from the door and secure the lock.

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but Roxas was quicker, covering his brother's lips with two fingers and managing to look pleading.

"Pretty please?" He pressed, removing his hand and giving Sora the opportunity to speak.

"Roxas..." He said, sounding horribly uncertain. The blond was sure though, that the odds were beginning to tip in his favor and he pressed closer. His lips found Sora's jaw, kissing a soft trail up to the lobe of his ear and settling there.

"God, Sora, please. I want you really bad." He murmured, lips quirking up when Sora visibly shivered. The blond pressed closer, pushing Sora up against the stall door and pressing the bulge in his pants against his brother's thigh.

Sora let out a little groan, hand easing out of Roxas' to rest on his shoulder.

"It's our parents' anniversary," Sora argued, whining softly when Roxas moved down again, grazing his teeth against the brunet's jaw and nipping at the skin.

"So?" He countered, voice low and hazy with building desire. Sora's arms shifted, circling Roxas' shoulders with little to no thought.

"We're in a bathroom," Sora went on, earning himself a harsh bite on the other side of his jaw as Roxas made a tour with his lips and tongue. The blond was enjoying himself, licking and tasting and making sure not to bite down _too_ hard, lest he leave a mark.

"I know." He responded absently, hands sliding down Sora's sides and resting on his hips.

"We shouldn't-" Sora tried.

"Yes, we should." Roxas growled, patience trickling away as the seconds passed.

"Roxas someone'll _hear_." Sora said, voice rising just slightly as Roxas popped open the top two buttons on his white shirt to access his collar bone.

"Shh, not if you're quiet." Roxas assured, voice coming out mumbled as he found the perfect spot to sink his teeth into.

"But-_ah!_"

The blond bit down hard, figuring he was low enough not to matter if he left a mark.

"Hush." He murmured quietly, slipping his hands under the hem of Sora's shirt and grazing the smooth skin there. His head moved back up, blue locking with blue as Sora gave him something of an unsure look.

Before he could say anymore, Roxas leaned forward, brushing their lips together softly and winning a quiet little sigh from his twin.

Score.

He pulled away only to find Sora pushing forward, lips seeking his out to connect in something more firm and needy. Roxas shoved him back a little roughly, pressing Sora's back against the stall door and grinding his hips into his brother's.

Their kiss deteriorated into desperation, lips opening to get better acquainted with each other.

Roxas was eager, nipping and sucking at Sora's lower lip until he felt the tentative touch of a tongue on his own lip. He met Sora halfway, tongue sliding against the brunet's and pushing the exchange into Sora's mouth.

He fell into the role of control, tongue guiding Sora's and deft fingers undoing his brother's button again for the second time that night. This time though, his own also came undone, pushing his own pants low enough to reveal a fully erect cock.

Sora wasn't as hard, having just had his own little release, but he was building up again.

Roxas pulled away from his lips, leaving Sora whimpering and panting and squeezing his shoulders tightly. The blond ground himself forward, biting back a groan when his bare length brushed up against the fabric of Sora's jeans.

"Fuuuuck." He whispered, lips leaving sloppy kisses against Sora's neck as he repeated the motion and made himself shake with barely repressed desire. Sora finally took some sort of initiative, one hand unwrapping to slink down, fingers trailing against a stray vein on the blond's length.

Roxas leaned into the touch, hands moving behind Sora and grabbing his ass. With a firm squeeze, he was bringing his brother's hips hard against his own and Sora was letting out the most irresistible little moans. Within two repeats of the motion, Sora was hard again and Roxas was giving him a look that said touching would not be enough.

The brunet nodded at the silent communication, releasing Roxas with both hands and taking a deep breath. Roxas pulled back, leaning against one side of the stall and pressing his back up against it. Sora bit his lip, dropping down to crouch on his knees without having to be asked.

He pushed away the thought of how dirty the bathroom floor probably was in favor of observing Roxas' cock. It was standing straight up, angled towards his stomach and waiting for the brunet to take action.

Roxas looked down, observing his twin as Sora just crouched there and stared at him.

"Well?" He inquired, causing Sora to flicker his blue eyes up and shoot the blond a wide grin.

"Sorry, s'pretty and I got distracted." Sora said, sounding horribly cheeky and causing Roxas to let out a soft chuckle.

"It tastes better than it looks, so that should be encouragement enough," he replied, rocking his hips forward slowly and watching as the tip of his cock slid against his brother's cheek. He watched Sora lick his lips, finding that gesture impossibly attractive and wondering if Sora knew.

Before he could consider telling him though, the brunet brought his hand up, grabbing the base of Roxas' cock and moving it back towards his mouth. His tongue slipped out, slowly dragging against the head of the blond's cock as Roxas shuddered heavily.

Sora didn't waste much time, lips puckering to give his slit a kiss and a suck before bobbing his head forward to swallow the head of his cock into a warm mouth. Roxas groaned but somehow managed to stay fairly quiet, hand reaching down to tangle in spiky brown hair and pull Sora closer, eager to have the heat spread further.

Sora obliged him, opening his throat and letting Roxas slide in until he hit the back of his throat. There was no gagging, they weren't new to this. Sora used his hand to cup his balls and kept his fingers busy with the soft package.

Roxas swallowed his moan, shallowly bucking into Sora's mouth as the brunet sucked him off. It was crazy how much of a turn on it was just to look down and watch. It was hard though, considering he had to continually stop his head from tipping back.

"_Sora..._" He breathed quietly, causing blue eyes to flutter up and meet with his. This also prompted Sora to pull back, pink lips releasing him with an exaggerated little 'pop!'

"Wet enough?" Sora asked, licking his lips and scrambling to his feet. Roxas all but lunged at him, mashing his lips against Sora's and kissing him for all it was worth.

When he pulled back, Sora was panting and his eyes were about as lidded as Roxas' were.

Roxas looked at his brother, jerking his head slightly and getting Sora to turn around for him.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Sora said, voice coming out whispered and breathy and full of concealed laughter. Roxas just snorted, watching his brother rest his hands against the stall door and look back at him.

"I can." He responded, bringing two fingers up to Sora's lips. The brunet turned his head back around enough to open wide, taking the digits in between his lips and working them like they were Roxas' cock. Unable to handle very much of that, Roxas retracted his fingers, leaving Sora breathless again.

Without further warning, Roxas pulled Sora's pants down to his knees, staring at his ass for a stupid amount of time. He wasn't stalled for long though, spreading him with one hand and finding his entrance with his other. The first finger slipped in easily, Sora shaking but quiet.

The second one was a tighter fit, Sora letting out a soft moan and clenching around his digits and making Roxas throb with how bad he wanted him.

With a few gentle pumps, Roxas prepared him, scissoring his fingers and stretching his twin so that the next part would go smoother. He refused to quit without hitting his prostate at least once, so he hunted around, curling his fingers a few times until he brushed that spot inside his brother that made Sora cry out.

"Shhh." Roxas amended, removing his fingers and earning himself a disappointed whimper from the brunet. He absently wiped his fingers off on his shirt, moving to position his cock in front of the puckered hole.

"Ready?" He asked, voice quiet as Sora bit his lip and nodded.

He didn't ask again, just slowly rolled his hips forward and watched in rapt fascination as his cock was swallowed little by little. He'd never get tired of this sight.

He kept up the slow progress, not stopping until he was buried all the way down to the hilt. He paused there, hand reaching up to stroke through Sora's brown spikes and coax the boy's eyes open.

"Doing alright?" Roxas asked automatically, actually managing to summon up a little bit of concern through his haze. God he'd never be used to how tight this always was when they hadn't done it for a while.

Sora nodded slowly, letting out a wobbly breath that turned into a soft noise of pleasure when Roxas rocked his hips a bit. The blond wasn't expecting his brother to answer with words, so the nod was enough and he took it as permission to start moving.

He slid out slowly, Sora leaning his head heavily against the door as Roxas wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him in place. As soon as his tip was the only thing still sheathed, the blond slid back in, still taking his time and not bothering to warn Sora about being quiet as the boy let out a deep groan.

A pace was picked up from there; Roxas pushing in and out leisurely as Sora began rocking back to meet his thrusts. Their breaths synched up, Roxas' hand splaying out on Sora's torso to help him stay on his feet.

It was easy going until Roxas purposefully angled himself differently so he could brush up against his brother's sweet spot. Sora let out a startled moan, noise echoing off the bathroom walls and prompting Roxas to repeat the motion. Sora was trembling, hands curled into fists against the door as his mouth hung open.

"Ro- Roxas p-please. _Harder. Do it harder._" He whispered, and fuck if that didn't almost tip the blond right over the edge right there and then.

Instead he just indulged his brother, pushing his hips forward faster until he was slamming Sora into the stall with each thrust.

Sora was getting vocal and before Roxas could utter a tiny reminder for them to keep quiet, he heard the distinct creak of the bathroom door swinging open on its hinges. The blond moved faster than he thought he could. In an instant, the hand that had been resting limply on Sora's hair darted around, palm slamming against his twin's mouth and effectively quieting him.

He felt Sora start to still as they heard the stranger enter and turn on the sink, whistling a soft tune that seemed absurdly out of place given the current situation.

Roxas recognized that damn tune.

"Boys?"

Roxas though, wasn't having any of it.

They shuddered in unison, knowing that if they fucked up here this would be the end of it.

The hand that had previously been holding Sora up skirted down, wrapping around his hard cock and stroking in time with the erratic little thrusts. Sora moaned wantonly into his hand, jerking back against Roxas as the blond continued to slam against his prostate.

Roxas leaned forward, teeth sinking into the back of Sora's neck to quiet himself as he neared his finish.

"Boys, you in here?"

Roxas groaned against Sora's neck, biting down harder and causing Sora to jerk against him.

The tap shut off and there was the distinct patter of footsteps that seemed to get louder and Roxas swore they were getting closer to their stall.

Sora whimpered into his hand, slamming back hard against Roxas and mumbling something that sounding faintly like, "_please don't stop._"

There was an audible curse from outside the stall and the footsteps disappeared, both boys listening to the creak of the door as it swung open again.

The second they heard the dull thud signifying that the door was closed, they felt themselves slipping.

Roxas released Sora's mouth, opening a pathway for his brother's begging to reach his ears.

"_Roxas, please oh fuck I'm close please please more._" He whined, and that was what tipped the blond over. He came hard, shaking with the force of it and moving his hand ever faster against his brother's cock as he spilled over inside of him.

A few more thrusts and Sora was coming against the stall door, managing to choke out Roxas' name as their vision went white.

Roxas slumped against his brother, feeling Sora's tremors that didn't seem to stop even after they'd ceased moving. They stood there on shaky legs for an impossibly long time, too spent to move or talk. Roxas was finally the one to take action, slowly sliding out of his brother and causing them both to moan softly.

He didn't waste any time after that; they needed to get cleaned up and without a shower available Roxas only thought of one plausible option for getting his release out of his brother.

He left Sora leaning against the stall door, quickly wiping his own length off with pilfered toilet paper and doing his pants back up. Immediately after though, he dropped to his knees, spreading Sora's cheeks wide and leaning forward.

His lips found their mark, lapping up the oozing white liquid and sucking hard. Sora responded wonderfully, moaning and breathing Roxas' name like he'd never said it before. Roxas listened attentively, letting his tongue dip in, pumping it in and out and lapping at the puckered hole.

They'd only done this a couple times before, and certainly not in a public bathroom, but Roxas massaged his brother's cheeks while he cleaned him up as best he could. Eventually pulling away, Roxas stood, finding Sora flushed and tired looking. He helped his brother tidy up, doing up his shirt and pulling his boxers and pants back up. When they finally looked somewhat presentable, Roxas undid the latch on the door and they both stumbled out.

"What about the stuff on the door?" Sora asked, walking towards the sinks and mirrors to tidy up properly.

"Leave it. You know how some people draw on bathroom walls? Yeah well..." And he stopped there, snickering to himself as Sora joined in his laughter.

They washed their hands, trading crass little jokes about having sex in public bathrooms.

Finally, when their hair was tidied, their faces washed, their mouths rinsed, and their clothes set proper, they gave each other one last once over as a final check.

Roxas warned Sora about the massive bite mark on the back of his neck that would end up forming a nasty bruise.

"I'll just walk behind mom and dad." Sora assured, smiling and moving up to Roxas to straighten the collar of his shirt.

"I still can't believe you just let me do that." Roxas stated with a slightly disbelieving laugh. Sora just stuck his tongue out at him, the gesture just turning into a giggle as Roxas moved to place a kiss on his forehead.

"But thank you," the blond finished. Sora just snorted and pulled away.

"Don't thank me for sex, that's weird. Say, 'I love you' or something." He said with a shake of his head. Roxas just stroked his knuckles against his brother's tan cheek.

"I love you or something." He said simply, an easy smile making its way onto his face. Sora just turned a light pink and averted his gaze with a small laugh.

"Yeah, love you or something too Rox. Now come on, we have to go see if we can explain this." He said, pulling Roxas out of the small men's room and back towards their table.

They slid back into their booth, Sora careful to not turn his back to their parents.

"Where have you two been!" Their mother exclaimed, gesturing to the untouched plates of now presumably cold food. Roxas just put on a slightly apologetic smile.

"Sorry mom, Sora was feeling a bit ill but after he washed his face we got distracted by the restaurant. This place is huge." He supplied, waiting for Sora to take it from there.

"Yeah! Mom it's so fancy you don't even know. They have this little kids seating area just in case some people can't handle their kids right. And there are these really fancy lamps on a few of the tables. The servers were really nice about letting us explore, you should leave them a nice tip." Sora said, flourishing his story with a large grin and a grand sweep of his hand.

Their parents both smiled before his father suddenly slammed his hand down on the table in sudden realization. The twins stilled, smiles frozen in place as they waited for him to speak.

"You're not going to believe what I heard in the restroom!" He hissed, voice lowering to an exaggerated whisper as he looked towards his wife.

"I think I heard two people having _sex_." He whispered, causing their mother to erupt into merry laughter. Sora and Roxas both laughed too, both relieved and a little bit uncomfortable that they had indeed been that close to being found.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed, absently picking at cold mashed potatoes.

"Yes! And here I thought a restaurant like this had standards, but it seems there are people like that everywhere!" He said, sounding kind of distraught and amused at the same time. Their mother just kept on laughing, mouth hidden behind her hand as she tried to quiet herself.

"Couldn't they have waited until they were home?" Roxas asked, earning himself a flick from his brother under the table. He could practically hear Sora screaming hypocrite at him.

"It would appear that some people just can't keep to themselves!" Their mother finally managed out, leaning over as her laughter started up all over again. Their father grumbled something about public indecency before falling quiet.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, the twins deciding that they would just take their food home in those little plastic take out boxes. In the car, Roxas managed to sneak a kiss onto Sora's cheek when their parents weren't concentrating on them. They'd laughed and chattered all the way home, both in an exceptionally good mood, albeit more than a little tired.

Arriving home consisted of food being shoved into the fridge and the two twins stumbling upstairs. They'd used to share a room as kids, but their parents had decided to 'fix' that when they had turned twelve, much to their displeasure.

Roxas had argued the decision, but their parents had insisted on them developing thoughts and personalities for themselves. Something about how they wouldn't always been that close and they needed to discover their own space.

The shift had done little more than cause the twins to start sneaking into each others' rooms at night, huddling up in the small twin beds. It hadn't been that cramped as kids; but now at seventeen, there was a whole lot of adjusting that needed to be done before the two found _just_ the right way to fit their bodies together to be comfortable.

It had pushed them ever closer, and tonight was going to be no different than the other nights. They mutually decided on Roxas' room somehow, not even bothering to ask each other.

They'd chucked off articles of clothing until they were left in their boxers, and too lazy to take a shower and get actually clean, the two boys had just collapsed into bed without ever turning on the light.

Their movements at this point were almost automatic; Sora shimmying down to comfortably fit his head under Roxas' chin and in the crook of his neck. Roxas fit one of his legs in between Sora's, the other one draping over his hip as their arms found their way around each other.

"Love you," Sora managed to mumble, breath ghosting over the blond's neck and making him grunt before answering.

"Love you too, always."

And with that, they were content to doze off curled against each other like they'd always been and like they always would be.

* * *

It'd be super appreciated if you guys let me know what you liked or didn't like or what you thought it was lacking, it'd really help me out with stories later on

thanks a bunch for reading uvu


End file.
